the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mathilda Greengrass
Mathilda Yaxley '''(née '''Greengrass) (10 August, 1884 - 1 January, 1956) was a half-blood witch. She was the second-born daughter and third child overall born to Ignatius Greengrass I and his wife Antoinette of Saxe-Coburg. Her mother was a muggle-born witch of muggle nobility, and her father was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1895 to June of 1903, and was a member of Slytherin House. She married Bertram Yaxley on 6 December, 1899, at the age of fifteen (which caused a minor scandal at the time) and the couple had five children together, including Florinda, Serafina, Eugenie, Lucinda, and Corban Yaxley. Her son, Corban, became one of Lord Voldemort's earliest and devoted followers. Mathilda was the maternal great-grandmother of Druella and Anselm Rosier, and a second-great-grandmother of Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Felix Rosier, and Boniface Rosier. Among her descendants are Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy. Biography Early life Mathilda Greengrass was born on 10 August, 1884, on the Greengrass estate in Bath, Somerset, England. She was the daughter of Ignatius Greengrass I and his wife, Antoinette of Saxe-Coburg. Her mother was a muggle-born witch, though a muggle-born of muggle nobility, which interested Ignatius Greengrass greatly at the time. Mathilda was their youngest child. She grew up with an older brother, Percival, and an older sister, Antoinette, named for their mother. Mathilda was the youngest and considered less prettier than her sister, a fact for which made her bitter. She was often ignored by her mother in favour of her sister and her older brother, who was ill as a child. Hogwarts years (1890s) She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1895. That same summer, she visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of hazel and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1895, she boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin House that same night, like her siblings had been. She attended the school for four years until she was removed by her parents during her fifth year in 1899, when she was discovered to be expecting a child. Scandalized, her father, Ignatius, demanded that she reveal who had impregnated her, and Mathilda admitted to have been seeing an older boy named Bertram Yaxley over the summer holidays. In order to remedy the problem and not cause him further embarrassment, Ignatius demanded for the House Yaxley to arrange a marriage contract between the twenty-year-old Bertram and the fifteen-year-old Mathilda right away. Marriage Mathilda Greengrass married Bertram Yaxley at the age of fifteen on 6 December, 1899. She was already three months along in her pregnancy at the time. The incident caused a minor stir at several society meetings of the day. She gave birth to a baby girl, Florinda, on 24 June, 1900, in Upton Noble, Somerset. Six years later, at the age of twenty-one, she gave birth to her second child, Serafina. Bertram and Mathilda had a further three children during their marriage, including Eugenie, Lucinda, and Corban, who was their final child, and the Heir Apparent to the House of Yaxley. Later life Mathilda Yaxley passed away on 1 January, 1956, at the age of 71, on the Yaxley estate in Upton Noble. She was survived by her husband Bertram Yaxley, four of her children, Florinda, Serafina, Eugenie, and Corban; as well as six grandchildren. Etymology Mathilda is the English form of the Germanic female name Mahthildis, which derives from the Old High German "maht" (meaning "might, strength") and "hild" (meaning "battle"), therefore having "strength in battle". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:19th century individuals Category:1880s births Category:House of Greengrass Category:House of Yaxley Category:Married individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1895 Category:Half-bloods Category:English individuals Category:1950s deaths Category:Leo Category:Individuals from Somerset Category:Hazel wood wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy